legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Carissa
Carissa (キャーリサ Kyārisa) is a character introduced in Toaru Majutsu no Index. She is a member of the British Royal Family and the second of three daughters of Queen Regnant Elizard. Of the three princesses, she possesses the aspect of "military might." During the gradual descent of the United Kingdom's favor among the European nations, she launches a coup d'état along with the Knights of England using the power of the Curtana Original in an attempt to shift the balance of power away from the Roman Catholic Church, whose influence covers much of Europe. The coup faced opposition from her younger sister Villian, her allies, and Necessarius and although she usurped power, she failed to completely stop the resistance, resulting in the British Halloween / English Civil War. Carissa is later defeated at the Battle of Buckingham Palace. Despite her and her allies' crimes, they are sent to the battlefield as the world falls into war, and later, does missions for the country instead of being incarcerated. ''CIS-verse'' In LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files, Carissa serves as the primary antagonist of its English Civil War Sub Arc and one of the secondary antagonists in overall story, being a power hungry princess. After the Eurotunnel bombing, Carissa was brainwashed by the combined force of Aleister Crowley, Michael Langdon and Terra of the Left, and the brainwash dart had unleashed her thirst for power hidden beneath the heart. She pretended to join the KnightWalker Family while trying to gain her own power in the war. After the overloading of Curtana Original, Carissa later met The Fallen who persuaded her to become a puppet of KnightWalkers and was saved by him after her capture. Then, the Fallen managed to drove Carissa insane by his corrupting speech, and Carissa became a servant of him willingly. Under the Fallen's order, Lusamine took Carissa to Vatican. Later, Carissa joined Fallen Roman Catholic Church's church militant when Michael gained power as the new pope, and while both Godom Empire and Peace Foundation were desperate to get La Folia Rihavein (in Angel Sub Arc in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc), Carissa followed Michael and participated the capture of Carl Robinson when the latter appeared in Rome in an attempt to find Carissa. Calling Carl "Firenza Junior", Michael told a captured Carl briefly about the latter's biological father, Duke Firenza, before ordering Carissa's men to take him into the Neo Inquisition, setting the beginning of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-off - Firenza Junior. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Extremists Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Knight Templar Category:Sister of Hero Category:Balam Alliance Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Traitors Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:New World Order Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Royalty Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Military Characters Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Liars Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Horse Riders Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own family Category:Cousin of Hero Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Mass Murderers Category:War Criminals Category:Warmongers Category:Terrorists Category:Reactionists Category:Xenophobes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Reformed Main Villains Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Blondes Category:Pawns Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Characters hailing from the Toaru Majutsu no Index Universe Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Ultimate Despair Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters